


A Song of Drabbles and Ficlets

by LyannaForPresident



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, House Stark, Hurt/Comfort, King Robb, Kings & Queens, Multi, Poetry, Post-Canon, Protective Arya Stark, Protective Siblings, Queen Daenerys, Robb Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Sister-Sister Relationship, Starklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaForPresident/pseuds/LyannaForPresident
Summary: Mini stories that are too short to be posted on their own.





	1. Fall (Arya)

Sometimes she thinks about the fact that her father is dead. Truly and completely. A decaying corpse in an earthly grave. 

And she wants to fall.

She wants to find that line where the land ends and emptiness begins and let her weight tip her over the edge and fall fall fall fall until she hits solid ground and breaks into too many shards to ever be whole again.


	2. A Knight in Shining Armor (Sansa)

Sansa always dreamed of a knight in shining armor.

She had put her faith in Loras Tyrell and Harry Hardyng.

But those were fantasies and in the end, they failed her.

She was a slow learner its true, but eventually, she learned to put her faith in something real.

After all who needs a knight when you have a sister?


	3. Pain and Fear and Rage (Arya & Rickon)

When Arya returns to Winterfell, she is not the same wild and mischievous girl who left all those years ago.

She has blood on her hands and demons to haunt her.

She can't go back to the girl she was but she can pretend.

When she comes home she finds that her baby brother is no longer a baby.

He has grown into a wild and feral boy shrouded in mystery and anger.

She hears the whispers and gossip. They call him a cannibal, a savage, little more than an animal. Every one of them finds themselves faced with the pointy end of Needle and threat of what she will do should she ever hear those insults again.

Shaggydog is much the same, untamed and violent. It takes both Nymeria and Ghost to stop him when he goes into a rage.

She sees a wolf-blooded child so full of pain and fear and rage that he is lost inside himself.

She sees herself.

And so she gives what she lacked for all those years.

Understanding.

And slowly, they heal.


	4. Northern Fire and Southern Ice (Robb/Daenerys)

The King in the North has ice in his veins and winter in his bones.

And yet his curls are the color of blazing fire and his eyes the blue of the hottest flame.

The Dragon Queen has fire in her blood and lightning in her soul.

But her hair is the white of freshly fallen snow and her eyes the hardened beauty of icicles.

Robb is hot-blooded, a fire in his heart, a rage fueled by grief and fear.

Daenerys is icy in her manner, a statue made of unforgiving marble, hard and cold, fearful to let anyone in.

And in the end, he thaws her heart and she tempers his soul.

They are ice and fire all at once and together they are a song that demands to be sung.


End file.
